


Craig and Tweek Make a Porno

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Bottom Craig Tucker, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Nightmares, POV Tweek Tweak, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Top Tweek Tweak, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: I thought he was joking at first, I thought he was just playing a prank on me since he knew how easily riled up I can be with stuff like this, I really really thought he was messing with me. However, when he came to my house on a Saturday morning, know my parents will be busy at work all day, holding his laptop and camera, he wasn’t joking.Day 5: Video





	Craig and Tweek Make a Porno

I thought he was joking at first, I thought he was just playing a prank on me since he knew how easily riled up I can be with stuff like this, I really really thought he was messing with me. However, when he came to my house on a Saturday morning, knowing my parents will be busy at work all day, holding his laptop and camera, he wasn’t joking.

“Jesus Christ, you were actually serious!?” I exclaimed.

“Well….yeah,” Craig walked past me and started heading straight to my room.

“Dude, we are not making a porno!” I shouted, chasing after him.

“It’s not a porno, we’re just going to show ourselves having sex and uploading it to that porn site I already made an account for, and become internet famous,” Craig said.

“Craig, that has to be the stupidest thing you have ever said, and technically, that’s pretty much what a porno is!”

“Well it’s not like we’re making money from it, right?” Craig asked.

“You...just..why? Why on earth do you want this?” I asked, feeling my cheeks turning red. I was so confused. Wasn’t Craig suppose to the logical one in our friendship?

“Well….I read online that a lot of directors got to where they are by first doing a lot of pornos earlier in their careers, and since I want to be a director one day, I got to start somewhere,” Craig said.

“Dude, you can just make a simple and safe for work video on like...YouTube or something! You don’t have to make a porn video!”

“Well what exactly am I suppose to make a video of that’s safe for work?”

“I don’t know, but there’s like a million things you could do! Make slime videos, ASMR, fake movies, a fucking podcast! Anything that doesn’t involve me getting fucked!” I shouted.

“Who says you were going to be fucked? Knowing how you are, I think I feel it would be quicker if you’re the one fucking me,” Craig said.

“....What?”

“What? You really think I have the money to actually pay some stranger or ask someone else to star in this, you’re the only one I can actually do this with.”

“...Are you insane!? I’m not doing this! I am not fucking you!” I shouted.

“Come on, aren’t you like my best friend?” Craig asked.

“So are Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, and yet I don’t see you asking them to fuck you and do this crazy plan of yours!”

“Look, I can’t ask them since they aren’t gay, and since you and I are the only gay dudes in school, it makes sense that we’d make a video of us doing it,” Craig said.

“Craig…” I was trying my best to not flip out at that moment, “isn’t this illegal? I mean, we’re still in school you know,” Tweek said.

“Technically, the legal age is eighteen, and we’re both already eighteen, so it’ll be fine, trust me,” Craig said.

“....God...Craig, what you’re asking is...it’s just...it’s too much! I don’t think I can do it,” I said.

“....Alright, I won’t make you do this if you’re not comfortable with it,” Craig said, climbing back downstairs.

“R-really?” I asked.

“Yeah, I don’t want to push you too hard here, if you don’t want to be involved in my project, so be it,” Craig said.

“...Craig, I’m sorry for not helping you with your plans on being a director, I know you’ll figure something else,” I smiled.

“Oh no, I’m still going to do this, I’ll just ask someone who’s probably really horny and needs a good fuck to do it, I just hope I don’t have to resort to asking older guys,” Craig said.

“What!?” I shouted, grabbing him before he left.

“Well Tweek, I really don’t have much of a choice here,” Craig said.

“So you’re just going to whore yourself to just make a stupid video!?” I exclaimed.

“Well...yeah, why not?” Craig shrugged, his face hasn’t changed this entire time.

I really wanted to strangle him, I wanted to slap him so he’d come back to his senses, I really wanted to kill him for being an idiot, but I knew that I had no choice. To avoid Craig from being taken advantage of by complete strangers, I decided to help him.

“Fine...I’ll do it,” I said, gritting my teeth.

“Really?” Craig asked, his eyes sparkled.

“However, I do have some conditions on this!” I said.

“Ugh, alright, what?”

“One, we’re only doing two videos a month, that’s it.”

“Okay...I can manage that,” Craig said.

“Two, you are not allowed to show my face, or your face,” I said.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to, I’ll make sure we remain anonymous and no one knows who we are, especially anyone from school who might visit this site.”

“Okay then. Three, we’re just fucking, that’s it. No toys, no weird kinks, nothing like that, got it?”

“Alright, Jesus. We’ll go straight vanilla on this. I just hope I can edit it to make it interesting.”

“A-another thing, while we’re having sex, this doesn’t mean it changes our relationship, right?”

“No worries, we’ll still be best friends. We’ll simply be friends with benefits, that’s it,” Craig said.

“Okay good,” I sighed. I can feel a headache coming on.

“....So...shall we go to your room and set everything up?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, but let me get some sheets, I don’t want anyone from school to see my room, they might figure it out,” I said.

“Got you covered,” Craig said as he took out a large white sheet from his backpack.

“....You owe me big time,” I said.

“Fine, I’ll buy you coffee whenever you want,” Craig rolled his eyes as he headed back upstairs.

“Make that two cups and a cupcake,” I said as I began following him.

“Whatever man, now let’s get a move on while there’s still daylight outside.”

I was going to regret this, I just know it.

* * *

After setting everything up, the camera, Craig’s laptop, and putting the white sheet in the background, we were ready.

“It’s a good thing my bed sheets pretty much look generic and look like everyone else’s, huh?” I asked as I began removing the blanket and pillows.

“Yeah, I guess,” Craig said as he began removing his jacket, shirt, hat, and pants. I blushed when he began removing his underpants.

“Whoa whoa whoa! You’re just going to strip now!?” I exclaimed.

“Well...yeah? Don’t you want to get this over with already?”

“I-I do, but...aren’t we kinda rushing it?” I asked.

“Look man, you said you didn’t want this to be long and want it over with already, so that’s what I’m doing. As for you, you’re just sitting there and not getting ready, hell, I bet you’re not even hard yet,” Craig said.

“W-well this situation is really weird, okay? I’m having a hard time getting it...up...you know?” I blushed.

“Hm….maybe this will help,” Craig walked over, grabbing his laptop and typing something up, all while having his ass in the air since my desk was much shorter in height, or is Craig just really tall. I had to look away so I wouldn’t be staring at his ass, feeling my heart racing. “Mmmm….here we go,” Craig picked up his laptop and showed me the screen.

I nearly shit myself when I saw two guys fucking. “What the fuck!?”

“Oh please, I’ve seen how hard you get whenever you see two guys passionately fucking each other, so just watch till your hard,” Craig said as he sat down with me, putting the laptop between us.

“W-why are you watching as well?”

“Cause I need to get hard too? It can’t just be you, dude, people are gonna want to see me coming as well,” Craig said.

“Oh god, you’re so weird,” I said.

“Shush, just watch the screen and clear your mind,” Craig said.

“Alright alright,” I sighed as I turned my attention to the screen. Honestly, it was hard to focus since I can feel Craig’s warm body next to me, and I was nervous as hell.

Still, hearing the sound of two grown men moaning, skin slapping together, and Craig being next to me, I can already feel my pants tightening.

“Shit…” I suddenly hear Craig, and turned around, seeing his cheeks turning red as turned his body away from me, but not all the way, I noticed him rubbing the front of his underpants, as I see a bulge and wet stain in the front. Holy shit, he was hard.

I gulped as I feel myself getting fully hard now, and I felt both embarrassed and ashamed that I mostly got hard after seeing my best friend getting hard. Jesus Christ.

“Oh? Already hard?” Craig asked, turning back around to look down.

“D-don’t look!” I exclaimed, covering my bulge.

Craig rolled his eyes, “please, as if I haven’t see it before, besides, we’re going to be staring at each other’s dicks the entire time, so get use to it,” Craig said.

“When exactly have you seen me getting hard before?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Craig said, patting my head. “Now take your clothes off and lay on your back, I’ll go grab the lube from my backpack.”

“How the fuck were you able to afford this?”

“Easy, parents believed I’m a developing boy, they bought me a large box of condoms and lube, and here we are now. I finally get to use it,” Craig said.

“Oh Jesus, I feel bad that your parents don’t even know what you’re really using that stuff for,” I said.

“All they need to concern themselves with is is that I’m actually using this stuff with someone, and that someone is you, so ten times better than fucking with a stranger, right?” Craig said.

“I guess,” I sighed as I finished removing my clothes and began laying on my back. “A-alright, I’m ready,” I said.

“Alright, let me just adjust the camera here, make sure everything is working...okay...and we’re good,” Craig started recording, and my heart was racing. I watched as Craig carefully crawled on top of my bed, avoiding his face being seen on camera, he then climbed on top of me, not saying a word, simply looking down at my exposed cock, rubbing it with his hands.

“Nnngg….C-Cr-”

“Shhh,” Craig tuned and placed his finger over his lips, I guess I should be careful when speaking, we wouldn’t want to say our names by accident, and I’m sure Craig doesn’t want to go through the trouble of editing the audio without making it sound weird.

Craig kept rubbing my cock, and I’ll admit, it felt pretty good, way better than me masturbating in the privacy of my room, or I thought was private. I really hope Craig hasn’t been watching me this entire time, I’m still scarred from the time he walked in on me when he was staying over. He didn’t even say anything the entire day, he just stayed silent, grabbed what he wanted, and left me alone to finish. I was mortified.

“A-ah!” I gasped when I felt something warm and wet being lathered over my cock. I looked down and realized that Craig was putting the lube all over, as well as putting some up his ass. I blushed when I saw Craig panting, his eyes were closed as he inserted another finger into himself.

Once Craig was done preparing himself, he placed his hands on my chest and lifted his hips, hovering over my cock. I bit my lip as I watched him slowly going down, and I nearly came as I entered him, feeling the walls squeezing me. Jesus Christ, he was tight!

“A-ah! Shit!” Craig gasped as he went completely down on me, gasping and biting his bottom lip.

I quietly asked him if he was alright, and he just nodded his head. After a bit, he began moving his hips, going up and down.

God, I hate admitting this, but Craig felt amazing, I was filling him up the right way, I love how he was squeezing me, and the sounds he was making was kinda hot. Oh god, I shouldn’t be enjoying this, but I am, hell, I’m even bucking my own hips as he continued to go down on me.

“Oh shit, I’m gonna come,” I said, my head went back as I quickened my pace.

“M-me too,” Craig gasped as he gripped my shoulders. I placed my hands on his hips to steady him as I continued to buck my hips up, while he was still moving up and down on me. “Oh Christ, you feel so good,” Craig gasped, sweat was falling from his head and onto his lips, I watched as he stuck his tongue to lick the sweat away.

I couldn’t take it, I came.

“A-ah!” I gripped Craig’s hips, keeping him still as I filled him up. Craig shivered as he gripped my shoulders, panting.

Once I calmed down, I watched as Craig slowly and carefully pulled my cock out of him before getting off of me and stopped the recording.

“Alright, that was good,” Craig panted, looking satisfied.

“Uh...I guess...but don’t you want me to take care of that?” I asked, pointing at his still hard and throbbing cock.

“I’ll take care of it, besides, the public would rather see someone ejaculating all over their partner, and I find it more pleasing that the guy who’s doing the fucking is the one who came,” Craig sighed.

“Oh...I uh...I see,” I said, though I’m not sure if people really care who comes first, but whatever, Craig’s the director I guess.

Craig sat down on my bed, reviewing what we got so far, he looked happy as he watched. As for me, I finally sat up, cleaned myself up, and stared at Craig. I couldn’t help but wonder if Craig thought it felt good, or if he was satisfied.

“Did I...um...did I do good?” I asked.

“Yeah, you did. The shot looks great,” Craig said.

“I-I don’t mean that...I just meant...you know...the sex...part?” I said.

“Oh that,” Craig said, looking at me, “well...it felt good, really good, but next time, try coming out instead of in me, lots of people want to see your cum all over my body, makes it ten times sexy,” Craig said.

“How in the world do you know this?” I sighed.

“Read it somewhere,” Craig said.

“Of course you did,” I sighed.

Craig chuckled before patting my shoulder, “you did good, buddy. Really good, just next time, try coming outside, as much as I like the whole filling me up with your come, it feels weird walking around while it’s dripping out of me, you know?”

“Um...yeah...I-I...I guess?”

Craig smiled, “alright, gonna borrow your shower and clean myself up and...take care of this,” Craig said, gesturing to his cock.

“You can always just touch yourself here,” I suggested.

“Yeah right, as if I’m going to let you see me masturbate,” Craig said.

“Oh and it’s okay for you to do it?” I frowned.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you don’t lock your door or always moan at full volume, I really hope you never masturbated while your parents are around, whenever I’m over, I can hear you all the way from downstairs.”

“Oh my god, just go!” I covered my face in embarrassment.

Craig stuck his tongue out before leaving, I noticed how he was walking funny as he left, I can even see the cum dripping down his leg. I simply sat there, blushing.

Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Every month, it would be like the first, Craig would come over with his camera and laptop, we’d put a sheet in the background of my room, we’d fuck, I watch Craig edit the video, and we upload it to that adult site.

Much to Craig’s pleasure, he was getting the views he wanted, even when the video was just normal sex and nothing to big, the editing and music for the video was pretty decent.

Of course, I was still embarrassed by the entire thing, even ashamed at how much I was starting to like and get use to it. Is it weird to like fucking your best friend?

“Okay, we’re going to try something new,” Craig said as he put down his stuff and took out what appeared to be a wig.

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t do kinky shit,” I said, staring at the wig.

“We’re not, get that head out of the gutter, Tweek. I read a few comments on our last video, and a lot of people are demanding that I give you a blow job,” Craig said.

“W-what!?” I shrieked, “there’s no way I’m going to let you do that!” I shouted.

“Oh come on, my mouth is clean, and knowing you, I know you’re clean down there, so what’s the problem?”

I blushed, feeling my heart racing, “won’t it be...kinda gross? H-having my c-cock in your mouth?”

“Hey, if a lot of couples can do it, then so can I. Now lay on your back and let me do the work,” Craig said.

“Okay okay fine….but why the wig?”

“Well even though I’m going to have my back towards the camera, as well as doing a few close ups of my mouth and your cock, I don’t want to risk people knowing it’s me from behind, so the wig is suppose to disguise myself.”

“Okay, I get that...but why a female wig?” Tweek asked.

“It was the only thing I could find last minute,” Craig scowled, “now quit asking questions and lay down on your back.”

“Fine fine,” I sighed as I leaned against the headboard, and waited for Craig to come over and do what he needed to do.

Craig turned the camera on and walked over towards me. Like he said, he had his back towards the camera, but not all the way so the camera still got a good shot of my cock. I watched as Craig crouched down, stroke my cock with his right hand, his face inches from it. I gulped as I felt Craig’s warm breath against my cock, and I tried my hardest to focus on anything else so I wouldn’t come early by accident.

Suddenly, I felt something flat and wet going all the way up from the base to the head, and I realized that it was Craig’s tongue. I nearly shrieked as I watched Craig licking my cock with his tongue, his eyes were half closed as he swirled his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva behind. If I didn’t know any better, it’s like he knows what he’s doing.

“H-how are you so good at this?” I said quietly so the camera couldn’t pick it up.

“Practice,” Craig mouthed when he pulled away for a few seconds.

Practice? What did he mean by practice? Before I could ask any further, I felt Craig wrapping his entire mouth over my cock. I began trembling as I felt how good his mouth felt, it was so wet and warm...it felt so good.

I suddenly felt a tap on my side and realized that Craig was holding another camera, much smaller. I realized he wanted me to take close up shots of his mouth and my cock. Embarrassed, I complied and took the camera, I began zooming in on Craig’s lips, and nothing else. Still, seeing him taking my cock like this, I have no idea how I was able to steady the camera for so long.

“Nnngg…” Craig went down on my cock, I can feel the head hitting the back of his throat. I shivered as Craig started to gag, but kept breathing through his nose, tears in his eyes as he continued to suck and lick at my cock.

God damn.

“A-ah….” I found myself grabbing Craig’s hair, pushing him down and pulling him up, trying to quicken his speed, Craig was gagging even more when I did that, but didn’t seem to be bothered, otherwise, he would have tried to stop me. He simply closed his eyes as he bobbed his head, my hand slightly maneuvering his head.

I couldn’t take it, I dropped the camera and used both my hands to grab his head as I pushed him down further, all while I bucked my hips. The sounds that Craig was making, the feeling his mouth, and just the entire thing here, I couldn’t take it.

I came.

Craig quickly pulled away, my cum filling his mouth and leaking out, and more hitting his face. Craig began coughing, spitting some of my cum out, but I noticed that there wasn’t much coming out, and I realized that he actually swallowed some of it. Oh dear god.

Craig was panting as he looked at my cock then at me, his right eye was slightly closed, but he seemed alright. He smiled before getting up and stopped the recording once again.

“Man, how do people do that? Getting hit in the face with semen,” Craig said, wiping my cum from his face with the back of his hand.

“Sorry,” I quickly grabbed a tissue and walked over, helping him clean his face.

“It’s fine, I’m sure people will appreciate it,” Craig sighed.

“I guess…”

“So? You still up for some good old fashioned sex?” Craig asked.

“You still wanna keep going?”

“Well why not? All we did was me giving you a blow job, and I know you’d rather have something more exciting, right?” Craig asked.

“I...I guess…” I looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“...Hey, if you don’t want to, we can stop for the day. What’s important here is that you’re comfortable with this. All I want to do is make you feel good, that’s all,” Craig smiled warmly towards me.

I stared at him, feeling my heart racing. Huh...I’ve been friends with Craig for a long time, since we were kids...how the fuck have I not noticed how beautiful his eyes were? Or how whenever he blushed, he looked...kinda cute.

I felt my heart skip a beat as my cheeks turned red. What is this?

“Tweek? What do you say? Ready for more?” Craig asked.

“....Yeah...s-sure...you’re the director,” I chuckled nervously.

“Great, just give me a bit, I need to wash this taste out of my mouth, it’s very salty,” Craig said.

“Okay, I’ll just uh...I stay here and try to get hard again,” I said.

“Cool, you can use my laptop if you need some help or something, I’ll be back,” Craig said.

I nodded and watched as he left my room. Once he was gone, I sighed before I sat back down. I noticed the other camera on my bed and I quickly picked it up. It was still recording, so I stopped it. However, feeling a bit curious, I decided to review the footage, feeling warm when I saw Craig’s face and him sucking my cock.

“Nnnngg…” Craig in the footage moaned as he went down, closing his eyes. I just sat there, watching, feeling myself go hard. I bit my lip as I began stroking myself a bit.

God, he looked good.

I nearly dropped the camera when I realized what I was thinking. I felt my cheeks turning red before I slapped my cheeks, my eyes widened and my heart racing. I couldn’t believe it, I couldn’t believe what was going on with me. The fact that I went with this plan of his, the fact that I didn’t want Craig to have sex with some stranger, the fact that I actually enjoy having sex with Craig!

Dear god, I was in love with my best friend.

“....Oh fuck,” at that moment, I was fully hard by the time Craig came back.

* * *

“A-ah! Fuck! Tweek!” Craig gasped as I continued to hover over Craig, fucking him. Craig was gripping the bed sheets, his face completely flushed, as he stared at me lustfully.

I simply kept rocking my hips, staring at him, panting, and quickening my pace.

“A-ah! I love you!” I exclaimed as I finished. My eyes widened at what I just said, even as I pulled away, I backed away from Craig, watching his expression carefully.

“You...what?”

“I-I didn’t mean to! I didn’t...I just...it came out all of a sudden, and I-”

“Sh...it’s okay...it’s okay,” Craig smiled as he suddenly appeared right in front of me.

“...C-Craig, I know I said...I just wanted us to continue being friends, but...I can’t...I like you...I like you so much, and I can’t believe it took us making a porno for me to realize…” wait a minute...now that I think about it...where’s the camera...and...where are we? This isn’t my room.

“Tweek, it’s okay. I like you too. Hell, why do you think we’re just doing it normally?”

“W-what?” I looked around, more confused. “What’s going on here?”

“Tweek, I love you, and I want to keep having sex with you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever,” Craig kept repeating himself, sounding more like a broken record as he kept saing ever and ever, I backed away, feeling confused and nervous until I accidentally bumped into the white sheets behind me. I was about to fall, so I grabbed the sheets, but when I pulled, I suddenly fell into a dark void, and the room we were in was no longer a room. I screamed, begging for Craig to help, but he just stood there, still repeating himself.

“Craig! Craig!” I fell. I screamed until I landed on a bed, my bed. I noticed that my clothes were back on, but I wasn’t sure how. I looked around, trying to find Craig, but I noticed a camera pointed at me, and behind the camera was Craig. “Craig? What’s going on?”

“.....” Craig sighed before putting the camera away, I watched as he began deleting all the videos we have made so far on his laptop.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Tweek,” Craig said.

“W-what? Why?” I asked, trying to reach for him.

“What’s the point of making videos if I realized that my best friend suddenly fell for me? You know how troublesome that is for me?” Craig asked.

“W-what? B-but-”

“I’m sorry Tweek, but...I don’t think I can be with you, hell...I don’t think I can be your friend anymore. I’m parting ways here, and moving on to my next star,” Craig said.

“What are you talking about!?” I exclaimed.

“Tweek, meet Alejandro, my new star and sex buddy, I know he’ll never fall in love with me,” Craig said, grabbing his hand.

“Craig, wait! Please! Don’t leave!”

“I’m sorry Tweek, good luck with those feelings of course. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna be the next big director,” Craig said before the room suddenly extended, and I found myself far away from Craig and Alejandro. I panicked and tried to reach them, but it felt like the more they walked away, the more the corridor extended, no matter how fast I tried to reach him.

“Craig! Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me, please!” I shouted.

I suddenly tripped and began falling again, I looked up, tears in my eyes as Craig looked down at me, waving his hand before turning to Alejandro, he then started walking over towards a bed, as I kept falling.

“Craig! No! Please! Don’t leave! Craig! Craig!” I kept falling and falling till I was about to hit the ground.

I sat up, screaming at the top of my lungs before I realized where I was. I was back in my room, everything was the way they were. It was dark outside, meaning it was still night, but I was fully awake and my body was covered in cold sweat. I was breathing rapidly as I try to calm down my heart, but no matter what I did, I still had that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“Oh god,” I sighed, leaning back and remembering my dream.

I couldn’t hide it, even my dreams are telling me. I was in love with Craig, and I needed to tell him, I needed to tell him how I felt, and pray that whatever happens, Craig and I will still be friends.

Tomorrow, Craig and I are meeting again for another video, so tomorrow...I’m gonna have to tell him how I feel.

“....Oh god damn it,” I realized that I was hard. Stupid dream Craig and his sexy bare ass.

* * *

The next day, Craig arrived to my house on time, however, today was different, today, I was going to confessed my feelings for him, and I’m nervous as fuck.

“Hey look, we got a lot of views on the blow job video, people are loving it, of course, a lot wish they could see my face and yours, but they’re just gonna have to deal with what they get, right?” Craig said.

“Y-yeah,” I said.

“Alright, let’s head upstairs and get to work. I was thinking that maybe for today’s shoot, you’d be the one on top as you pound into me?” Craig said.

“Wow, romantic with your words as ever, aren’t you?” I sighed, closing the door.

“Hey, you’re the one fucking me, so I don’t see what you’re complaining about,” Craig snorted before heading upstairs, I followed slowly.

One we reached my room, Craig has began setting everything up, the sheets, removing the pillows, putting the camera in its spot, and taking out the box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

However, instead of helping, I just watched, wondering if I should tell him now.

“Craig...I have something to tell you,” I said.

“Yeah?” Craig asked as he began moving the large sheet around.

“Yeah, it’s um...it’s kinda important?”

“Well mind telling me later? I really wanna get fucked right now,” Craig said, his cheeks turning pink.

“Eh?”

“Let’s just say, I was very excited to come here, so I might already be hard,” Craig admitted.

Looking down, I did notice the bulge in his pants, and felt myself getting hard. Wait, focus Tweek, you gotta focus.

“Still, I really...really wanna-”

“Okay, everything is set, come on, let’s do this,” Craig said as he began stripping his clothes as fast as he could before he sat on my bed, laying down.

Not sure what to do, I took my clothes off before I went to my bed, sitting next to him.

“Craig, I really need to-”

“Tweek, whatever it is you need to tell me, you can tell me later, okay? Right now, I really really need you,” Craig sighed, he was biting his lip as he began touching himself. I think this is the first time I actually saw him touching himself in front of me, wow, he must really want sex.

“...A-alright, I’ll t-tell you later,” I sighed.

“Good, now get over here and fuck me,” Craig said, looking at my cock hungrily.

I gulped and did as he said.

After putting the condom on, I was about to hand the bottle of lube to Craig, but he shook his head and asked me to do it.

“A-are you sure?”

“Why not? I read somewhere that people love seeing people put fingers up other people’s asses.”

“Seriously, where are you reading this info from?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about it and just do it,” Craig sighed.

“Fine,” I sighed as I poured some lube onto my fingers and began inserting a finger into him.

“Oh shit!” Craig grabbed my bed sheet, biting his bottom lip. I was worried he was going to bite his lip off and cause it to bleed.

I felt my cheeks turn red as I watched him, I moved my fingers in and out of him for a bit before inserting another finger. Craig trembled in front of me, looking like he was about to come any minute, just from my fingers might I add.

After a few more pumps from my fingers, Craig lightly tapped on my arm, telling me that he was good and all stretched out now. I nodded and hovered over him, I take my cock and began rubbing the rim before I pushed myself in.

“A-ah! Fuck!” Craig pulled his head back, tears in his eyes, but looked really pleased.

I took a few breaths before I began moving. I tried my best to keep my feelings down, I tried my best to not think of anything at that moment. However, the sound of our flesh slapping together, Craig’s pants and moans, and the smell of our sweat combining was overwhelming. I just wanted to look at Craig.

I opened my eyes, looking down at him, Craig had his eyes closed, so he wasn’t looking, but I can see he was enjoying me fucking him. I blushed as I stared at his lips, they were a bit red, and had slight teeth marks on them, but looking at them, all I wanted to do was kiss him.

“Oh god, if you keep going that deep, I might actually be the first to come this time,” Craig said quietly.

“....” I don’t know why, but I grabbed his cock and began squeezing and rubbing it.

“W-what are you-” Carig’s eyes widened as he watched me pumping his cock, but I wouldn’t let him stop me. I simply grabbed his hands and held them above his head, while my other hand continued to rub his cock. I kept pounding into him as I looked down at him, my green eyes staring deep into his beautiful blue eyes. The way he looked, the way he spoke, and the way he drives me crazy.

I was in love, I was in love with Craig, and I wanted him to know. I wanted to show him just how much he drives me crazy. So the only thing I could do was lean forward and kiss him on the lips.

“Mmmf!” Craig’s eyes widened when I suddenly began kissing him. Craig tried to turn his head away, but I just pushed my lips forward onto his. Eventually, Craig stopped moving his head, and simply kissed me back, even moaning slightly against our lips.

I pulled away, a string of saliva connecting our lips, I stared down at him, feeling my heart racing. It wasn’t enough, I wanted him to know so much, I need him to know. So I went back down, kissing him more, rougher and more passionate than the first. I kept going and going, but it wasn’t enough.

He needed to know how much he made me feel.

“Nnngg! I love you!” I gasped.

Craig suddenly came in my hands, grunting a bit. I soon came after. Once the tension died down a bit, Craig looked up at me, shocked.

“What...did you just say?”

“.....” I couldn’t speak, I felt my cheeks turning red as I suddenly got up and started rushing towards the bathroom. “I’m sorry!” I exclaimed.

“Tweek!” Craig called out, but it was too late, I’ve already locked myself in the bathroom.

“Oh god oh god, you did it now, Tweek! What the fuck!? You literally just said ‘I love you’ during sex! Shit! Shit! Shit!” I began pacing back and forth in the bathroom, not sure how to get out of this. “Maybe if I explain that I meant something else? Oh...no...my voice was very clear when I said that, even the camera could picked that up! Fuck! Damn it!”

“Tweek, open up!” Craig knocked on the door.

“No!” I shouted, sitting on the toilet and rocking back and forth.

“Tweek, you are going to open the damn door!” Craig shouted.

“No! I’m going to die right here and not deal with this!”

“You are going to deal with this like an adult, right this instant!” Craig exclaimed.

“You can’t make me!” I shouted.

“Tweek, I swear to god, if you don’t open the door, I’m breaking it open!”

“I bet you won’t,” I said.

“Okay fine, I’m breaking the damn door, Tweek!” Craig exclaimed.

“Wait what?”

I flinched when I heard a loud banging sound against the door. Holy shit, he was being serious.

“Craig, you’re just going to hurt yourself!”

“I don’t care, I’m breaking down this door and we’re going to talk!”

“But I’m embarrassed!”

“If you let your embarrassment and anxiety get in your way, nothing will be done, now either open the damn door, or I’m breaking it down, no matter how long it takes me, even when your parents come home and see me butt naked while slamming against the door!”

“Nnngg….okay fine!” I shouted, I walked over to the door and began unlocking it. Once the door opened, I stared at Craig, feeling nervous. “Okay...I opened the door….”

“I can see that,” Craig sighed, crossing his arms.

“....”

“....”

“....”

“...Well?”

“Craig! Look, I’m sorry for what I said! You can just forget it and we can continue being best friends, like we wanted, right? S-so...please...please...don’t hate me...don’t leave me for Alejandro!”

“W-what? What are you talking about you weirdo? I don’t even know anyone named Alejandro,” Craig sighed, looking annoyed.

“It’s a long story,” I muttered, “look...I know it’s weird...hearing that your best friend suddenly developed feelings for you, but...I just...I like you, Craig, I like you a lot, and though I still think making porno videos is a bit weird, I like these moments with you...because I get to see you in a different way from when I see you in school and when we hang out normally. I love you, Craig, I do, but if you don’t feel comfortable with that, if you’d rather not want to do this with me anymore, than...than...I’ll understand,” I sighed.

“.....” Craig sighed before turning and leaving. I was a bit surprised by that, but I just stood there. Craig suddenly came back with his laptop, showing his account and videos, what surprised me was when I watched him closing his account, deleting all the videos we have made in the process.”

“C-Craig!? What are you doing?” I exclaimed.

“You idiot, took you long enough,” Craig sighed.

“W-what?”

“You really think I did all of this just for views? I just wanted you to know your feelings for me already,” Craig said.

“Wait...you knew? This entire time, the videos, us having sex, and everything, it was all a lie!?” I exclaimed.

“Well yeah, you really think I’d actually willingly make a porno just so I can be a director? Fuck that shit, I ain’t that crazy and desperate,” Craig said.

“B-but why?” I asked.

“Dude, even before you realized you liked me right now, I noticed that you have been liking me for much longer. The texts, the sleepovers, how you kept cuddling up to me, or how you always stroke my head in a loving manner? If that doesn’t say you had a crush on me, I don’t know what will.”

“So...the comments? The views?”

“All fake. Knowing that you would never actually watch the videos to check and see, I lied about them, the views and everything, hell, none of the videos I made were even set to public, they were all private,” Craig explained.

“So we did all of this...the sex...me panicking and getting embarrassed...all of it...for nothing?”

“Not for nothing, you finally realized your feelings for me...and now I can tell you that I….” Craig’s cheeks turned pink, “I like you too.”

“....Oh,” I said.

“Uh huh,” Craig said.

“....S-so...w-we don’t have to have sex by recording ourselves all the time anymore?”

“Not unless you want to for fun,” Craig shrugged.

“....You’re also n-not planning on leaving me for Alejandro?”

“I really don’t know anyone named Alejandro, Tweek,” Craig said, looking confused.

“...Just one thing...why go this far just to make me realized my feelings for you?” I asked.

“Well...as you know, I’m more logical and you’re more...irrational, so to me, the most logical thing to do to make you realize your feelings was by doing something completely irrational, and that was to fake making a porn video with you, and look at that, it worked, didn’t think it would take that long, but boy, did I enjoy us fucking,” Craig said, patting my shoulder.

I blushed, “....so now what?”

“....Well...we can clean the mess we made in your room, shower together, maybe watch some YouTube videos, snuggling up together...and maybe...kiss?” Craig shrugged his shoulder.

“....” I smiled at him, “I’d...I would actually like that very much, yeah,” I said.

Craig smiled, “good,” Craig lifted his hand a bit, wanting me to grab it. I smiled and grabbed his hand as we started walking back to our room.

“...You do realize how weird this is, right? Both of us starting a relationship after basically making a porno,” I said.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Craig asked.

“I guess,” I sighed. I then started to fidget, “b-but...we can still h-have...sex whenever we want now...right?”

“Dear god, aren’t you a horny bastard,” Craig sighed.

“I can’t help it, I blame you and your sexy ass!” I exclaimed.

“You were staring at my ass?” Craig raised an eyebrow.

I blushed, “n-no….”

“Tweek.”

“...Maybe a little,” I blushed.

“...Pff,” Craig smiled before he leaned forward to kiss me, “for an idiot, I love you.”

I smiled as he held him tightly, “I love you too.” Craig smiled, looking very satisfied.

So we never made another porno again, which is fine since I enjoyed the sex more than the actual recording of it. Still, whether I’m making love with Craig or we’re just sitting on the couch, snuggling and watching slime videos, in the end, all I care about is how much I love Craig, who can be both logical and irrational surprisingly, but I love it.

** _The End._ **


End file.
